Final Form
is Sora's final Drive Form from Kingdom Hearts II and is described as "Unleashing the Keyblade's true form and power". It takes something from every Form that has come before it, Valor Form's High Jump and attack speed, Wisdom Form's Mobile Action, Master Form's Keyblade floating, and Anti Form's long combos. Leveling Up Sora's Final Form is earned a little bit differently compared to the others, as it first occurs randomly when Sora turns into a Drive Form after Sora defeats Roxas in a cutscene after Memory's Skyscraper at the beginning of the World that Never Was (note: 'this battle is playable in ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix). The precise mechanism is that when Sora transforms into one of his Drive forms, there is a chance that the Final Form appears instead. Continually transforming to your Drive Forms after the encounter with Roxas will eventually result in a 100% chance that the next Form will be replaced by Final Form. But getting it on your drive list is a bit tricky. Not too far into the Castle That Never Was is an area called '''Twilight's View, which contains a save point. If the player enters this area before defeating Xigbar, any Drive Form they are in will be reverted and their Drive Gauge replenished. Thus, the best way to activate Final Form is to go to the room prior, Crooked Ascension, and enter a Drive Form. If Final Form doesn't activate, the player can simply return to Twilight's View to restore his Gauge. This can be repeated over and over until Final Form activates, as long as the player does not defeat Xigbar in the next room. Crooked Ascension also respawns Nobodies, if the player wishes to level up Final Form at the same time as acquiring it. Repeatedly going through the Cerberus Cup is another easy way to acquire the form. Also, there is a trick to get this form easily. Have the Auto Valor or Auto Wisdom abilities equipped, then, in the battle against Xigbar in The World That Never Was, when he reduces the arena to a tiny square and becomes invincible and deliver an almost inescapable rain of shots, and you get hit by it, when your health is low, the Valor (or Wisdom) reaction command will appears. You may use it, and most of the times it will lead to Final Form, this is also a good way to escape the attacks and heal yourself, though some of the times this doesn't work. Another easy trick to get Final Form is by entering Wisdom Form while fighting the Sorcerer Nobodies at the top of Nothing's Call. Final Form gains experience only with the destruction of Nobodies. So for Sora to build it up may be difficult, though easy spots tend to be found in the World that Never Was and Twilight Town. An exceptionally good area to level it up in the World that Never Was is Naught's Skyway, since there is an abundance of Creepers. An easy way to level up Final Form is to go to the white room in Twilight Town and activate Final Form. From there, you can clean up the Nobodies outside in the mansion's main area. From there, you go back to the white room's Save Point and go to the world map before the Drive Gauge runs out. From there, you can repeat as the Drive Gauge replenishes if you go to the world map while you're still in a Drive. The easiest way to level up with this method is by stocking up on ethers and using thunder to destroy the nobodies quickly. Once Final Form is leveled up sufficiently, you can reach the computer room starting from the white room, killing all the Nobodies in between. There is another easy way to level up Final Form. If you have Final Form after defeating Xigbar, use Final Form to defeat the Nobodies on Naught's Skyway immediately after beating Xigbar. When your Drive Gauge starts to get low, walk or glide back to the Hall of Empty Melodies. When you enter, your Drive Gauge will be reverted to full. This is because Donald and Goofy are walking around in the room and Drives cannot be used while they are like this. This can only be done Immediately after beating Xigbar. Another good time to do this is right after you reunite with Riku, except you would go to the upper floor of The Hall of Empty Melodies instead of the ground floor. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the best place to level up Final Form is Transport to Remembrance in the Cavern of Remembrance, where there is an abundance of powerful Nobodies. However, it is recommended that Sora's (normal) skill level be 80 and above to defeat them. The ability honed by leveling up Final Form is Glide. This is perhaps one of the most useful abilities in the whole game, allowing the closest thing to flight available. Leveling up Final Form increases the speed when gliding, and getting glide to at least level 2 will prevent the Glide from canceling when Sora gets near the ground. Sora also gains Form Boost while leveling up this form. Similar to Sora's Master Form and Valor Form, his Final Form wields two Keyblades. His Final Form constantly hovers above the ground. It appears to be an amplified version of Master Form, with both powerful melee attacks and magic spells. Both of his Keyblades float along with him, and he commands them to attack with his mind. The Keyblades will strike when Sora jumps or glides as well, making most of his actions effectively attacks. Though turning into Final Form is completely random at first, once obtained it may be used like any other form. His combos unleash numerous blows as the Keyblades spin and twirl dealing "grinding" damage. Abilities Action Growth Support ---- Pros *Fast combos and high damage dealer. *Thunder moves smoothly into a combo. *Speed and damage boosts to Blizzard and Fire. *Allows actions to be executed while moving. *Keyblades guard against projectiles while Sora is gliding, and will attack enemies on their own in certain situations. *Several attacks are mid range, letting Sora attack without being attacked. *Magnega delivers any items dropped by enemies destroyed within it (Synthesis, Hp, Munny, etc) straight to Sora. *Almost all actions/attacks preformed in Final Form block attacks. *Attacks do not stop when they hit guards (Though only the 'wisdom shot' of Finals ground Combo can pierce straight through them, ex. those of Large Bodies). Cons *Attacks involve multiple slashes and take time to execute; they cannot be canceled in mid-swing. *Final Form's constant movement sometimes keeps moves from hitting fully, less ability to 'hold' enemies during combos. *Both partners cannot be used during this drive. * Has the lowest magic haste of any form, except Valor which uses no magic. However, using Ultima Weapon or Circle of Life can remove this con, though Circle of Life will only upgrade it to MP Hastera. *Final's Magnega does not last long. *Final's ground combo finishers are much stronger then the air combos, but harder to perform. *Final's cost of 5 drive gauges prevents from being able to drive back into it immediately, even in Final Mix. *The powerful combos and spells eat away Drive heavier, Drive Gauge drains much quicker than any other form. Use of the Oathkeeper Keyblade as well as equipping all the form boost abilities greatly slows the gauge down, it is extremely useful for leveling up. Representation This form represents the climax of Sora's power as the Keyblade Wielder of Light and Roxas' awakening from his slumber inside Sora, which also awakens the other half of his power. While in his normal form, Sora cannot manipulate the power of light to the level or extent that Roxas does (at least Roxas at max power), however, in this form, Sora's control over the element equals or nearly equals Roxas's, shown by the bursts of light that surround almost all his attacks, due to Sora reuniting with his Nobody. This form also shows Sora's ultimate power over the Keyblades and Light, as shown by his angelic luminescence and dazzling display of light and Keyblade manipulation during battle. Mirror Description In Yen Sid's tower the smallest mirror describes Final Form as, "An image of the Keyblade unleashing its ultimate power flows into your mind." Appearance Sora's clothes in this form are white/silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. This may be referenced to the fact that while Anti-Form resembles a Heartless, Final Form, which is silvery white and possesses the traits of Nobodies, can be obtained after Roxas comes to terms with Sora. Each Keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. And thus, every move is an attack in itself. No matter what world Sora is on, while in Final Form he never touches the ground. Sora's hair and clothes slowly flow as if he is being held by the wind. His clothes also systematically glow white on and off for the duration of the time he is in the form. There are also two large sparkles of pure white light that move randomly around Sora with a white wisp following them. When Sora is standing still, the position of his Keyblades seem to represent folded angel wings. When he floats (walks/runs), they open, as if Sora is flying. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask transforms into a golden silver crown. *'Christmas Town:' An N-shaped rune appears on Sora's hat, while a pair of silver wings appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon becomes lighter, as if it gained luster. Helpful hints *Unlike the other Drive Forms, Final Form only upgrades by defeating Nobodies instead of Heartless. *In order to gain quick EXP for Final Form, simply Form change in the Brink of Despair, and go throughout the levels in the Castle That Never Was, go to the Save Point to restore Sora's HP and MP, and return to fight with his normal Form until he regains at least five Drive bars. *Alternatively, make use of the fact that entering a room where Drives are disabled (such as the Altar of Naught after the Xemnas first battle) or using a Save Point to teleport to the Gummi Ship while in a Drive Form automatically reverts Sora but completely replenishes his Drive Gauge. Simply activate the form, gain some experience, then nip back to the nearest Save Point before the Form expires. The two Form Boost abilities (which are learned, somewhat ironically, from leveling up Final Form) and the Oathkeeper Keyblade help. Incidentally, this method applies equally to all other forms. *Another alternative is to run down Yen Sid's tower slaying Nobodies, and when reaching the bottom going to the Gummi ship to regain full drive then repeating. *Also go to the Cerberus Cup (or rather, any Underworld Cup) and exit as soon as you can, and you will have a full drive gauge. *While gliding in Final Form the Keyblade's spin in front of Sora so if you want you can ram your body at enemy's and deal damage. Trivia *It seems that Final Form is Sora's way of using Roxas' power, or rather his own power that he regained from Roxas: **The artwork for Final Form has the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Roxas's Keyblades. **The color scheme of Final Form is white, black and silver - Roxas's clothes in Twilight Town are white and silver, and Sora's are black. It is also the basic color scheme for the common Nobodies and for Xemnas's robe in the final battle. *Final Form and Anti-Form are considered "Light and Dark" in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and seem to correspond to Nobodies and Heartless, respectively. They also have similar combo-based fighting styles, and using Final Form greatly decreases the chance of becoming Anti-Form. *Auto Assault causes Aerial Recovery to function the same as Retaliating Slash. *The Final Arts combo finish and the 'Dark Arts' combo finish of Anti Form are similar. The ending of Final Strike and 'Anti Strike' of Anti Form are nearly the same. *Besides regular Sora, Final Form is the only Form that can release a finishing move with every attack button press after taking away all of Sora's Combo Plus abilities, equipping Negative Combo and Fenrir. This is because Final Form is the only form to lack a Combo/Air Combo Plus. Category:Forms Category:Magic Category:Drive Forms